131002-character-transfer-hiatus-sep-29-date-changed-to-sep-28-update-below
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- THIS, WOOOHOOO, LET BLOOD SPILL | |} ---- ---- You have 25 days, three and a half weeks. If they're not subbed now, I'll be frank I don't have a ton of sympathy. I want this launch to be as smooth as possible. If that means shutting off transfers, then that's what to do. Keeping them open for a short stretch after launch pretty much negates the purpose of shutting them off. Carbine's been more than generous with shutting off the charge for transfers when the game population was declining and it was warranted. If people took advantage of that and still didn't stay? *shrug* Edited September 4, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- People who stopped playing and paying didn't stand by the game. People who aren't willing to sub for a month to take advantage of the last 3 weeks of free transfers aren't standing by the game. PvPers playing now have 3+ weeks to get their house in order without paying. For all the talk on these forums about people wanting a smooth launch, I should be surprised some people are bothered by this, but sadly I'm not. | |} ---- ---- Exactly this, was under the assumption players would get around a week to see how population changes so they can change back to the PVP server. There is also the problem of the current players, if PVP players transfer to the PVP server before F2P launch you lose your arena team and rating so you lose out on the Arena S1.5 Rewards. So basically PVPers have to choose PVP server or the PVP rewards from the current Season. This is really upsetting as i planned to transfer back to PVP but losing out on the season rewards is just a low blow. Should either: - Allow players to still transfer for up to 2 weeks after F2P launch - Allow level 50 players to still transfer for up to 2 weeks after F2P launch - Allow players to transfer one way from PVE->PVP for up to 2 weeks after F2P launch - Give all current level 50's 1 server transfer token Edited September 4, 2015 by Navity | |} ---- Exactly this Also means that there will be less LvL 50s ganking new players, which is nice | |} ---- I like the service token itea. Seems like that will achieve the goal of keeping new people from joining and immediately server transferring. | |} ---- ---- Did you even read the Carbine post ??? Or should I say do you understand why those players who really enjoy pvp are on the pve realm in the first place ? A: because those realms died, it was a case of move or quit Do yo understand why Carbine did free moves ? A: to stop them quitting The problem now is, do they move free with the chance of ending up on a dead realm again ? Lots of those players are subbed and have been for a long time....a months grace is not a lot to ask for! Edited September 4, 2015 by ministabber | |} ---- ---- Yup, let's blame the players. That's worked great in the past. OR we could keep providing feedback to Carbine and hope it gets traction. I personally don't want to see the pvp players leave the game even though I don't pvp much in WS, and I don't want to see new players dumped onto a dead server with no one to play with and no way to freely move to a live server. Because if someone lands in Warhound and doesn't see anyone around, they aren't going to say "well *cupcake* me, I guess I'm not dedicated enough! Sorry Carbine, have some more money!" They're going to leave and spread the word on how empty it is. | |} ---- ---- I don't pvp. I got no horse in this race. But this player does play and he makes very good points. I'm 100% behind not screwing over the pvp players again... | |} ---- ---- ---- Because this game doesn't deserve to be at the levels of industry standards. The community and playerbase have suffered enough for Carbine's mistakes, and the less than 50k subscribers still playing deserve a break when it comes to wringing us for money. That's why pal. Let me give you an idea of what its really like here. People walked away from the game because xyz Carbine reasons, ON TOP of the fact that Carbine's servers were barren and desolate, with the only option of paying our own money to get to a server with people. I didn't like having to pick a server, make friends, then watch the server slowly die because of RNG slots, or gamebreaking exploits, or other things that frustrated the playerbase. I didn't and still don't like being told that if I'm not happy on a dead server, I must pay to move away from it. Newsflash, I'm already paying a subscription for an MMO, and if that subscription entitles me to play a MASSIVELY MULTIPLAYER ONLINE game, then I don't think I should have to pay 20$ to move to a server where I can actually play with someone other than myself. There is no, "never going to be pleased," rhetoric. There is simply Carbine mishandling or never fulfilling promises / what they told us. They told us there were hundreds of thousands of subscribers while some of us couldn't even make groups for dungeons. That's what it's really like. Do you know what free transfers were in reality? They were the consolidation of Wildstar NA onto the final server, Entity NA. It is ONLY because Warhound has a different ruleset that it didn't get closed just like all of the others before it. OF COURSE they better off free transfers to it. ... and I think it's perfectly acceptable to be upset that they're going to lock us out, or ask us to risk another 20$ just because their server infrastructure can't handle the transfers on top of the f2p release. How about this: Maybe if Carbine hadn't made so many mistakes and slighted so many subscribers in the past, they'd actually have the money to have more than 1 server up and not even have a need for those free transfers. So now that we're back in the present, and back in reality. Let's talk about what we can do as a community to have a fulfilling game for our money, without putting unnecessary server load on Carbine's servers as well as unnecessarily financial risk / burden on the loyal playerbase. Don't talk to me about industry standards. Talk to me about solutions that don't cost me 20$ if I make the wrong gamble all because Carbine Studios decides to suspend free transfers upon a f2p release. | |} ---- ---- What favors have they done for the community? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ... I'm curious to hear how people here are going to justify paying for people like you and I who regularly play probably every class. From a PvPer's perspective: Raiders often overlap with arena partners. Entity has the raiding scene. I can't move to Warhound and queue arena with someone on Entity. So I'm consciously making the decision to forgo that potential pool of people to play with. ... and I'd also like to point out that if for some reason Warhound wasn't successful, and I've transferred my 12 level 50s geared out in PvP gear over there. I'm not going to pay for server transfers. I'm just going to quit the game, and leave a really, really bad review. No way am I going to pay 240$ to move characters to a server with population when realistically it should be free. Edited September 4, 2015 by Eclips | |} ---- ---- They have that chance, without paying...until the 28th.. whether they have a level 50 or not.. so.. I guess they're doing exactly what you're asking for! | |} ---- Sure you gave us a heads up, but for someone who is actively participating in your Season 1.5 3v3 you give us the choice to either transfer now and give up our ranking and our work over the last months or we stay and throw money your way despite most of us on that leaderboard to begin with are long time subscribers.. its just pure bullsh*t if you ask me. The rewards may not be great but its still months of work just thrown away, because you decide to lockdown transfers for everyone at the very same day that the season ends and rewards are handed out in other words, forcing us to pay you cash if we want our hard work paid off.. and then on top of that you are locking us to the server we are currently reside on for a "few weeks" basically making us split our guild up until transfers open again. Sh*tty and unprofessional decision nicely put. It just shows how little you at Carbine communicate your decisions in different branches to each other. Its easy to say that when there is nothing at stake.. If I werent on any leaderboard with my team I'd be transfering before F2P hit, in fact we have a plan in our guild to do just that except for those characters that are elgible for end of season rewards. I already have 1 character out of 4 on Luminai, I am planning on moving 2 out 3 over in the coming week.. But I dont wanna move my main over and lose months of my progression Its so very hard it seems to put yourself in another perspective than your own.. Oh and as a final note... The ONLY reason I left the PvP server to begin with was because it was dead, there was no trade going on. No people around, what choice did I have if I didnt wanna play a single player game? Edited September 5, 2015 by Thalothean | |} ---- Lol Just lol Way to go not addressing actual legit concerns raised in this thread. | |} ---- How bout them politicians at Carbine Studios | |} ---- ---- Wouldnt a good solution be to just end season 1.5 now or whenever before the launch, making it possible for players to disband their teams, transfer (for free) in good time, and get their rewards mailed to them come F2P launch? Season is ending with F2P launch anyway, why not just put it 1-2 weeks ahead of launch? Doesnt even have to be a technical change/patch, just that the last count of rating will be on date X, post who gets rewards and say that the season is over. You would still be able to do rated arenas up until f2p, just rating wouldnt matter in regards to season 1.5. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- 1 USD = 1 EUR ? OK. | |} ---- 1.00 USD = 0.898299 EUR Edited September 6, 2015 by Thalothean | |} ---- I know, that's why I have say that. Because for Carbine $19.88 USD = 19.88 EURO. $19.88 USD = 17.80€ but for EU we pay 19.88€, that's not normal. Edited September 7, 2015 by Cataract | |} ---- Ah! Didnt pay attention! I see your point. I can see how that is annoying but I think it is to ease the headache of exchange values changing each day, if its right or wrong to do it like that is another question. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Blame CrApple!!! Edited September 8, 2015 by Charge | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- because if everyone wait to see if others people will go there then no one will go ... Life is nothing without any risk :D | |} ---- ---- Not if new players come and join the PvP server starts to populate... Edited September 9, 2015 by Charge | |} ---- Eh, the rates seem about right. The current rate is around 0.90 USD to 1.00 Euro. There may be additional fees coming in from whatever hoops they have to go through to make European purchases possible? Not sure. At worst it's still close enough. | |} ---- ---- Hey All - This is correct, and we're doing our best to find a solution for this as we come closer to F2P launch. More information soon. Thanks! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's currently on a 7day CD. More information can be found here: https://support.wildstar-online.com/hc/en-us/articles/203805289-Realm-Transfer-FAQ | |} ---- ---- Are we not gonna answer that? I mean, it sounds like you are really going to force pvp players to gamble. Edited September 19, 2015 by DomxDom | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Luminai has queues just like jabbit does. So while we have no guilds, no ecconomy and no infrastructure, you can't say that a full server is a dead server. | |} ---- ---- ---- So it has a lot of F2P players right now as a result of a surge of activity. But on the end game level side it is a dead server. | |} ---- meh, end game won't take long to repopulate once F2P accounts hit level 50. 4 new guilds popped up on exile side on day 2, so it's getting better. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- basically this... unsubbed before they implemented the megaservers and i logged in on free to play release and my character was on the "dead" pvp server with no option to transfer. If i don't want to wait for the 20euro transfer token ofcourse. in my opinion they should have given all active and inactive level 50 characters the option to transfer server and not have returning players log in on free to play day and have a 50/50 chance they got put on the server that they like as i have to interest in pvping and all the good pve guilds are on the pve server already this have might been my quickest comeback - quit ever. Edited October 2, 2015 by Oxxen | |} ---- and the question is... can i have your stuff? | |} ---- no, im just gonna let my character rot away in peace just to *cupcake* you off :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ok so I get it I was late to the punch, As I re subbed in June or so but then took another Hiatus while you all got F2P ramped up, But then I come back and totally missed random Forums Post about the server transfer shutdown till after F2P, But making us people who subbed to this game and took a break while you got things going for F2P as there was nothing going on with super low Population anyways and then making us Pay to get back with our friends is super LOW Class imo and somewhat taking advantage of Fragmented player base that supported this game over the last year. i sure hope you make our choice to continue our subscriptions under such conditions worth while geesh. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Paid transfers will not be back before temporary servers are merged again. Since there's no ETA on one, there's no ETA on the other. | |} ---- ---- ----